


【潤智潤】身边

by satopiiii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satopiiii/pseuds/satopiiii
Summary: 就是潤的生贺，发在这里当个補档（？）





	【潤智潤】身边

*ooc我的  
*小短的生贺  
*现实向

start↓↓↓   
——

 

大野智最近有点头痛，松本潤的生日快要到了。本人像是怕某人忘掉一样在节目上明示了自己的生日將近，可是这正正就是大野智目前头痛的原因，不知道送什么礼物給自己团的末子兼恋人——松本潤。

说送他喜欢的衣服吧，在时尚方面松本潤比自己潮，自己不知道送什么风格好。那送一些生活的有趣又好用的用品吧，他的生活又比自己过的精致些，知道的比自己多。自己有想过送钓鱼用具不过对方似乎对钓鱼没什么兴趣。

大野智是有想过送礼投人所好，比如送对方一盘盆栽或与盆栽有送的用品，可是大野智看不明白那一盘盆栽是松本潤的喜好，再加上有鉴於上一只来家到访的小鸟后松本潤对盆栽的爱好像下降了…虽然根据本人的原话是叫做爱有波澜，有高点自然就有底点。

那现在大概就是底点吧，大野智一边帮小樱花浇水一边这样想。

ー

“唉…”

两个人想总比一个人想強但大野智突然发现这句话是有漏洞的，第二个人也是要看对象的。例如像二宫和也这样的小恶魔弟控自己就不应该约出来问他。此时此刻大野智看向了坐在左手边的二宫和也，自己无声的在吧台前又叹了一口气。

“大野さん你再叹气看上去就不止40啦！”

“可是我还是没有想到送什么啊…不对我没有40只有37！”

“那就再努力想想吧，只不过我觉得…只要是你送的J都会说好”

就是因为这样所以更不知道送什么好了，毕竟连自己都己经送过了…玩着眼前喝了一半的酒杯，大野智一边想着二宫和也的话一边陷入了沉思，无力的趴在吧台上。想来想去毫无结果的小圆脸开始拿出了手机百无聊赖的在互联网上查询着松本潤的资料，想着看看说不定会有好主意出现。输入了松本潤的名字后弹出的却也不意外的是关联作品和不可能的传言，什么和大野智不仲…怎么可能明明昨天晚上松本潤才和自己亲亲啊！

越看越堵气的大野智最后「咔」的一声把手机关掉，一口喝掉剩了半杯的啤酒，转头看专心打游戏的二宮和也打游戏。感受到大野智散发的怨唸和视线的二宫和也轻叹一口气，在游戏轻松通关后把手机放在一边，双手大力的拍在大野智的肩上

“实在不知道送什么就问问本人就好啦，大概会获得一个送礼的范围”

“嗯…好吧，也许也是个好方法”

得到弟控的答案后若有所思的大野智皱着小圆脸回答道。在一同干掉不知道第几杯酒，由大野智买了单和二宫和也说了句明天见后，大野智猫着背的开始了回家之路。走往车站的途中一张海报吸引了大野智的目光，突然觉得自己有了新的想法。看来不需要问潤くん了〜

他会喜欢的，生日礼物。

ー

松本潤观察了几天的结论，最近的大野智很奇怪。最初让松本潤觉得奇怪的原因是那天晚上他們吃完飯後，松本潤打算上比較近的大野智家來個亲亲小嘴摸摸他的圆屁股的互動。但没想到的是，居然被拒绝了。虽然最后是上了自己家来了个热烈与激情的拥抱，但自从确定了关系之后大野智就没有拒绝过自己上去他家，这次还是头一次。

在那天之后，松本潤有尝试过问恋人为什么但不是时机不对就是大野智他尝试糊弄过去。一定有古怪，抱着这样的想法的松本潤决定问问櫻井翔

“唉？你说兄さん有古怪？”

“嗯…他居然拒絕了我不让我上他家”

松本潤拿起眼前的木筷子一边不经意的玩了起来一边半问句地问櫻井翔。櫻井翔听到完了松本潤的发言后，夹着荞麦面的手顿了顿，呑下了口中的那口面。

“會不會是他在家要作什麼大件艺术品不方便人上去？”

看著快被松本潤掰断的木筷子，櫻井翔有点心疼筷子，还是安慰安慰两句好了

“别担心兄さん没有什么古怪的事啦，说不定是有新作品然后颜料之类的味道很大不方便人上去吧？他也只是关心你啦”

“也对...智是有点久没新作品了”

聽完櫻井翔的话想通了的松本潤放过了木筷子，开始去着手解决眼前的荞麦面

「叮」

手机传来收到信息的声音，画面显示着送信人是来自大野智

【下周四潤くん是休假吗？我想约你♥︎】

櫻井翔偷了一眼，确实每一个信息都有心心啊…眼睛疼还是专心吃面条好了，我爱荞麦面，荞麦面爱我

ー

在把最后一塊肉放进嘴里露出了满足和幸福的笑容，看着如此可爱的笑容，大野智觉得是心动的感觉。在晚餐的过后，大野智向松本潤发出了来自己家的邀请，十分满意这个邀请的松本潤载着大野智开着车往恋人的家出发。

“打扰了~”

松本潤熟练的把脱了的鞋子放在一旁的鞋柜上，隋手张外套搭在椅背上后就往那独特的紫色沙发上倒。

“ふふん潤くん在沙发上等等我，我去拿个东西”

大野智神秘的向松本潤抛了个眨眼就走进了画画的房间，没有反应过来的松本潤还没来得及回复嗯，回过神就只剩背影和关门音。搞什么神神秘秘的…看着这么神秘的大野智让他想起了前些天的拒绝，哼就让我看看是什么这么神秘！

大约过了十分钟左右，在松本潤还在思考是秘密的时候，房间里传来叮叮咚咚不知撞跌什么的声音，一个反射条件坐好的松本潤紧接着就听到开门的声音ーー

“誕生日おめでとう！！潤くん！”

“谢谢智ー噗哈哈这是什么？很可爱啊~”

只见大野智身穿一套松本潤从未见过的吉祥物的猫形玩偶套衣，前面写着愛してる转身后边写着自己名字。想起什么的大野智因为衣服的原因有点笨拙的走向冰箱，打开并拿出一个同样吉祥物图案的蛋糕

“今天全部送给潤くん的礼物都是这款我自己设计的吉祥物喔！”

“所以上次…”

知道恋人很在意自己的拒绝，大野智耐心的和他解释和说明了这个吉祥物，最后从口袋里拿出了小版的挂件吊坠送给了松本潤

“吉祥物就是我，就算我不在身边他也会代替我保护和支持你的”

“智，真的谢谢你”

左手扶上大野智的后颈，给了一个浅浅的但也心意满满的亲吻，觉得不夠的大野智双手回搂着松本潤把这个吻加深直到需要再次吸入氧气。

“好啦快吃蛋糕吧，你把吉祥物吃完了就到我了！”’

“唉！？”

 

END

祝潤ちゃん生日快樂！！！  
お母さん、いつも産んでくれてありがとう！！  
你真的是越来越可爱了www  
希望你这一年每天都是健康快乐的  
知道你在忙演唱会，要注意不要过劳了！  
♪  
是群的生贺活动，我的题目是吉祥物www感觉好像有点不点题(  
写不出本人的万分之一的甜但希望大家食用愉快ww  
♪  
从今天起我团就都是了三十后代了ww希望你们也是继续这样活泼可爱  
期待20周年！


End file.
